The present invention relates generally to containers, and particularly to a container for portable shock-sensitive equipment. In one particular embodiment the container of the invention may be formed as a carrying case for electronic or electrical equipment. The present invention finds particular, although not exclusive, application as a carrying case for a computer.
The popularity of so-called lap top or notebook type of portable computers has increased greatly recently, and many people find it a great convenience to be able to carry a small, portable computer from one work place to another, or between their place of work and home. This allows them greater freedom and flexibility in organising their working life. Computers, however, are relatively shock-sensitive items of high value which must be treated with care in order to preserve their functionality. Such shocks and impacts would at least damage or distort their casing, and at worst cause internal damage possibly resulting in malfunction or even total breakdown of the computer.
Specialist luggage in the form of carrying cases for computers is available on the market, and this very often incorporates padded or lined wall structures which serve at least to some extent to absorb impacts or shocks encountered during travelling, for example should the user drop it or have it knocked from their grasp. Although known padded bags or cases are able to absorb the minor impacts from jostling crowds and occasional striking against adjacent objects such as tables or chairs as the bag or case is carried from place to place, larger impacts, especially should the computer be dropped, are not fully absorbed and these can still result in distortion of the casing and/or internal damage to the computer.